Electronic devices such as a smart phone and a tablet personal computer (PC) output an image, text, and the like using a screen, and a user executes various functions (e.g., web search, listening to music, and the like) based on outputted contents. An electronic device may provide a service of sequentially outputting contents displayed on the screen through a voice for the user (e.g., a blind person), which does not check the display contents, as well as the general public.
Since contents displayed on the screen of an electronic device are sequentially outputted to a user through a sound, the user may perceive contents which are one-dimensionally arranged and are different from contents actually displayed on the screen. In this case, a difference occurs between the contents, which are displayed on the screen, and the contents, which the user recognizes, thereby making it difficult for the user to perceive and control the screen effectively.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.